Couples Like Seddie
There are many couples/ships who have relationships similar to the Seddie relationship in forms of modern media, including canon couples. TV Shows Josh/Mindy (Drake & Josh) *Josh and Mindy have always "hated" each other and constantly fought. *Josh is a bit of a dork(Freddie). *Mindy is manipulative (Sam). Ned/Moze (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide) *Ned, (Freddie), thinks he's in love with a girl he met in 6th grade (Carly). *Moze (Sam) keeps telling him it won't work out. *Moze teases Ned, like Sam teases Freddie. *When Ned and Moze kissed they pretended like nothing happened afterwards, as Sam and Freddie when they kissed. Logan/Quinn (Zoey 101) *Quinn, like Freddie, is very smart and good at computers. *Logan likes to tease Quinn . *They act like they hate each other to hide their real feelings. Lilly/Oliver (Hannah Montana) *Lilly sometimes makes fun of Oliver and calls him names, like Sam does. *Both Lilly and Oliver are best friends with Miley (Carly). *At first, Oliver was in love with Hannah Montana (until he found out she was Miley), like Freddie with Carly. 'Tony/Ziva (''NCIS)' *Both really do care about each other, but don't like to show it. *Ziva (Sam) could easily take down Tony (Freddie) *Ziva (Sam) hides her feelings behind her tough exterior. Books Ron/Hermione (''Harry Potter) *Hermione, like Freddie, is very smart. *Ron, like Sam, is lazy and isn't afraid to break rules. *Hermionie and Ron constantly bicker, like Freddie and Sam. Percy/Annabeth (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) *Annabeth (Sam) constantly teases Percy (Freddie). *Percy (Freddie) is the weaker (in some ways) of the two. *In the first book Annabeth doesn't really like Percy. Sabrina/Puck (The Sisters Grimm) *Puck constantly pranks Sabrina *The two don't ever get along *They were eachother's first kiss Cartoons Jimmy/Cindy (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Cindy (Sam) is constantly attacking Jimmy (Freddie), but secretly likes him. *Cindy (Sam) gives Jimmy (Freddie) a lot of nicknames. *At first Jimmy (Freddie) liked Betty (Carly), but later fell in love with Cindy (Sam). Jacob/Renee (Jacob Two-Two) *They are rivals but also really close friends. Alvin/Brittany (Alvin & the Chipmunks) *The two constantly fight but it's clear they like each other. Maurecia/Todd (Wayside) *Maurecia has a crush on Todd. *Maurecia (Sam) shows affectiom for Todd (Freddie) by beating up on him repeatedly. *Todd usually takes the pain Maurecia inflicts upon him. Movies Hiccup/Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) *Astrid is like Sam: blonde, strong and tough; Hiccup is like Freddie: Gentle, with good-heart and a little bit cowardly. *Astrid is impressed when Hiccup shows that he knows a train a dragon. *Even with her bullying ways, Astrid shows a sweet personality when she whether. *Astrid kisses Hiccup to encourage him. Anime/Manga Ash/Misty (Pokemon) *Misty is tough, and teases Ash constantly. *Ash is usually sweet about being teased--he just deals with it. *The bicker constantly, but it's obvious they like each other. Jessie/James (Pokemon) *Jessie (Sam) makes fun of and "beats up" James (Freddie). *Jessie (Sam) is real tough, and doesn't show her true self often. *James (Freddie) is nice, and just deals with Jessie (Sam) messing with him. *James (Freddie) is the weaker (in certain ways) one of the two. Category:Browse